


A Story in the Making

by DarkSeraphim



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuzaki Umi is writing one of the greatest fantasy stories of all time.  Unfortunately she just can't get it out of her mind and onto paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story in the Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy! I've never written for this fandom before but I love it! I hope I got all of the characters okay :)

_Dark laughter echoed throughout the chamber.  The three Knights lay beaten on the floor, their victory only a few paces away.  But right in between them was their enemy, the one that had thrown every obstacle in their path.  Zagato.  The evil one, the man who had stolen the Pillar of Cephiro for his own selfish purposes._

_“I have you know, fabled Knights!”  Zagato roared down at his victims, his face twisted into an evil smirk as he gazed upon his fallen enemies.  It had all gone according to plan.  The Knights had been helpless to stop him, to prevent the ambush he had set up for them as they came to rescue the Pillar.  “You’re helpless, powerless to stop me!  My Rune God has triumphed over yours!  I have won!  The Pillar is mine!”_

_The three Magic Knights looked up helplessly, their weapons shattered and broken.  Emeraude had been so close, so within their grasp…they had been so close…_

 

“No!  No, no, no!”

 

Umi deleted the entire page and slammed her head down on her desk.  It just wasn’t coming out right!  The story wasn’t supposed to end this way.  The Knights were supposed to be triumphant!  But for the life of her, Umi just could not make them win!

 

The blue haired girl pushed away from her desk and started to pace.  Lately her story had taken such a dark turn as she churned out idea after idea.  This story had been years in the making, with tweaking and rewrites at every turn.  It was only lately that she had finally obtained at least an outline for the plot, incorporating the world she had created in her mind and pages.  Ever since she had visited the tower…

 

It had been a school field trip to the Tokyo Tower.  All in all, Umi hadn’t been impressed.  She’d had other things on her mind and was using the trip as an excuse to clear her mind.  It was there that she had met two particular students from other schools.  Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji.  It had been a near life changing experience. 

 

Just looking at the girls, they looked completely and utterly different.  They had completely conflicting personalities, with Hikaru’s honest and childish nature, Fuu’s calm politeness and her own brash honesty.  Not to mention their own very different backgrounds, interests and lifestyles.  No one ever expected such completely different people to be friends, let alone best friends.

 

Umi smiled warmly.  Just this past week the three girls had hung out together, chatting and doing all sorts of fun things.  She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such a close group of friends.  Sure they had their differences, but somehow it only seemed to bind them together even tighter.  It had been a blessing in more ways than one, when some months ago Hikaru had randomly muttered the first phrase that had sparked the beginning of the Story. 

 

They had passed the movie theater and had seen a poster for an up and coming fantasy movie.  The poster itself had been cool enough, depicting a lone hero in red armor standing up against a dragon.  Hikaru had critiqued the stance, her kendo training kicking in and depicting how a proper stance should be.  Fuu had laughed and suggested that perhaps she could be the new hero and save the world. 

 

Hikaru laughed and took up a nearby stick, holding it like a sword.  “I am the Magic Knight Hikaru!  Through the power of my will, I’ll save the world and everyone in it!”

 

Magic Knight…for some strange reason that had sparked something within her.  For the first time in a few years she had dragged out her old writing books and notepads.  Within the pages were the short stories and notes she had written about a far away world, one of magic and wonder.  Cephiro, sustained by the powerful Pillar: one person whose will and power sustained the whole of the world.  She had written a few short stories, but after a while her interest had waned and she had put away her notes until Hikaru’s words. 

 

Then the writings had begun.  She fashioned a story about three girls, strangers from different backgrounds brought to the magical Cephiro to save it.  They were given the powers of Fire, Wind and Water, became Magic Knights and were tasked to save the Pillar of Cephiro, Emeraude. 

 

Thanks to the input of Hikaru and Fuu, Umi’s story had blossomed.  Naturally after a while she had realized just who she had fashioned the Knights after, and together the three of them created the story of the Magic Knights and their journey to stop the wicked Zagato. 

 

But now she was hitting a block.  The Knights were supposed to win.  They had the power of the Rune Gods and they were going to save Emeraude!  So why, in every scenario she wrote, did they lose!? 

 

Umi groaned and flopped down on her bed, frustrated.  Why wasn’t this turning out the way she wanted?  She didn’t want the story to end on a tragedy.  But she couldn’t make her muses work with her. 

 

She jumped when her phone rang, the ring tone informing her that Fuu was calling.  She smiled and grabbed it from the nightstand.  “Maybe some relaxation will clear my mind.  Hello?”

 

“ _Umi?  It’s Fuu.  I hope I am not calling too late._ ”

 

“Nah, you’re fine.  So what’s going on?”

 

“ _Oh, just wanted to see how you were doing.  How is the story coming along?_ ” 

 

Umi groaned, eliciting a chuckle from her friend.

 

“ _Not so well, then?_ ”

 

“The ending just isn’t working out.  I don’t know why!  They found the Rune Gods and they were beating up Zagato’s fake one but they keep losing and I don’t know why!”  Umi resisted the urge to throw something.  Maybe she could get Hikaru to teach her some kendo.

 

“ _Hmm, that is perplexing.  Tell me about the setting.  What has happened so far in the story?_ ”

 

They spent the next two hours talking on the phone.  Fuu and Hikaru of course were kept updated and always liked to give out input for the story.  There was no one else Umi let in on the project.  This one was special and she wanted it to remain between them for now. 

 

When Umi finally went silent, she could hear Fuu on the other end making her own notes and thinking.  “ _Well,_ ” She finally said after some silence.  “ _What are Zagato’s motivations?  After thinking, I don’t think we really hammered them out._ ”

 

Umi frowned.  Zagato…he had stolen the Pillar because of her great power.  He was orchestrating the end of Cephiro because…because…well, why?  She sat up, holding the phone to her ear.  “I…I admit, I never really thought that far.  I guess it never went beyond evil bad guy wants all the power…”

 

“ _Hmm…well, does he want only power?  You wrote that he had known Emeraude for years, right?  And what about her?  How does she feel?  Why did she summon the Knights?  What if…she didn’t want to be the Pillar anymore?_ ”

 

As Fuu spoke the words, it was as though she had lighted a keg within Umi’s mind.  Already she could see the form of her story changing, but for the better!  It would involve some rewrites, but she could feel her fingers itching to tell the story.  She could see it forming in her mind already.  

 

“Thanks Fuu!  I already have an idea.  I got to get back to it I’ll talk to you later.”  She barely waited for Fuu to reply before she turned off the phone and dived back to her desk.  She started writing Zagato again…Zagato, the man who would destroy the world to save the woman he loved…

 

Oh yes, this story was going to be epic.


End file.
